1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer and recording apparatus capable of transferring data recorded on for example a hard disk to a magnetic tape by using a VTR apparatus and recording the same on the magnetic tape and to a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, editing systems using video data recorded on hard disks or the like for editing have been developed.
In such editing systems, the video data is transferred to a hard disk from an inexpensive VTR tape or the like and the editing work carried out while nonlinearly (randomly) accessing the hard disk.
In such an editing system, when the user desires to edit the video data being edited on another editing system or when desiring to realize a back-up function, it is necessary to specially add a streamer of other dedicated machine, it is suffered by a rise of price.